Love Knows No Bounds
by InsidiousRage
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are both young adults, but they haven't had the chance to "bond" like normal young adults usually do. When Sakura's father, and older brother, Tori, are gone, she's inviting a certain someone to come... pass the time with her. R&R Plz.


**Dragonball Z: Clash of the Titans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z it belongs to Akira Toriyama the creater. I happened to have got this idea from Dragonball Z: Broly's second coming. But the one thing I do own of this story is the plot. So without a due here is my story. Also please note that my spelling will not be perfect.**

**Malosia, the former village priest of Nataday Village had gathered all seven dragonballs without raising suspicion from earth's special forces. Ever since the failed attempt to clone Broly in the secret lab hidden away from the world creating bio-engineered warriors. Broly had turned out to be a complete failure and was eventually destroyed by Trunks and Goten. Ever since then he had held a grudge against them.**

**"Let's see you pests deal with the real thing." Malosia muttered.**

**He took a deep breath and set his hands in front of him.**

**"Oh eternal dragon. By your name I summon you. Shenron!" He called.**

**The dragonballs glowed in a brilliant light and with a flash Shenron rose rapidly out of the magical items. The giagantic dragon hang there suspended in the air.**

**"State your first wish!" He said in a deep, booming voice.**

**"Okay. This wish kinda has two parts to it." Malosia said.**

**"Speak on!"**

**"Okay, bring the essence of the saiyan known as Broly here to earth and make him more powerful."**

**Shenron's red eyes glowed for a second. **

**"It is done. The one known as Broly is now more powerful. Now state your second wish." He said.**

**Malosia gulped. "Bring the saiyan known as Broly back to life here on Earth." Malosia stated.**

**Again Shenron's eyes glowed momentarily. **

**------------**

**Broly appeared at the site of a barren wasteland. He looked around confused.**

**"Kakarot?" He asked. He looked around again and cackled evilly.**

**"I, am... ALIVE!!!!!" He shouted.**

**------------**

**"It is done!" Shenron said. "Farewell." With that he disappeared. The dragonballs floated up into the air and scattered across the earth again.**

**Malosia chuckled he knew that the evil Broly would destory his enemies.**

**------------**

**Broly floated up into the air. With a final glimps of his surroundings he flew off. **

**Broly had flown for minutes and was getting rather bored while looking for Goku. He stopped and hoovered in mid air above a city.**

**"Time to lure you out Kakarot!" He muttered.**

**In his hand formed a small ball of light emerald green energy that glowed brightly. Uncaringly he threw it down to the city below and watched it explode, laughing insanely with twisted pleasure.**

**Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. He formed yet another energy orb and chucked it to the wind, while soaring it split in the air and scattered and blew up many things below, still laughing.**

**Not too soon later Broly sensed three enormous power levels heading towards him. He chuckled.**

**"It's about time." He muttered darkly.**

**Within seconds the three fighters appeared in front of him. They all recognized each other at the same moment.**

**"So, if it isn't Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. Have you all come to kill me?" Broly mocked.**

**Each saiyan knew how strong the legendary saiyan was, and now even stronger after being revived by the dragon balls.**

**"Argh! Broly's back and stronger than ever! What do we do Kakarot?" Vegeta asked Goku.**

**"We do what we always do. Try and defeat him no matter what." Goku said.**

**"Right!" Gohan added.**

**The three of them powered up and transformed into their highest level of super saiyan. Vegeta and Goku transformed inton super saiyan 4's while Gohan transformed into mystic super saiyan 2.**

**"Aw. Playing rough already?" Broly said. "Alright then, so am I!"**

**Broly yelled in his deep voice and transformed into his legendary super saiyan form.**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan all charged Broly. Broly flew backwards and used their momentum against them. Gohan was struck in the face, sending him flying away. Goku, and Vegeta both threw punches at Broly trying to get past the mighty saiyans defenses.**

**The three saiyans flew into a volly of punches and kicks with neither side giving up ground. Goku, and Vegeta both scored direct hits. Goku hitting Broly in the face, and Vegeta struck him in the side of the head.**

**"Heh! Is that all you got? You weakling scum?" Broly asked.**

**Goku, and Vegeta both backed away and tried again, but their efforts were in vein. Broly chuckled. At that time Gohan burst out of the rubble that had fallen on him and back into the fight. Broly rushed at them and kicked Goku in the stomach, pucnched Vegeta in the face, and jackhammered Gohan back into the ground.**

**"Oh, wow. Broly seems to have gotten stronger sinse the last time we fought." Goku said.**

**Vegeta snorted. "Obviously. Kakarot, i hate to say this but I think it's about time we fused."**

**"Right!" Goku said and slightly jumped away.**

**He, and Vegeta took up the fusion pose.**

**"Fu.. sion... HA!" They said.**

**Once again the two saiyan warriors fused into the ultimate warrrior known as Gogeta. Gohan was once again up and beside Gogeta.**

**"It's time to end this Broly!" Gogeta said and prepared t use his ultimate move; the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha. Gohan powered up for a Super Kamehameha.**

**----------------**

**I will continue writting in this but first I would like to get a couple of reviews to see how well it's going. So if you would kindly review it would be appreciated. I will accept any and all comments. Thank you.**


End file.
